


Dear Brother

by multifandom101



Series: Amelink One-Shots [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom101/pseuds/multifandom101
Summary: It's the anniversary of Derek's death, Amelia goes to visit her his grave. Amelia talks to Link about Derek.
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd
Series: Amelink One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Dear Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this. I've had this written for a while but I wasn't to sure if I wanted to post it, but here it is anyways. I'm sorry if it's bad.

Amelia was laying on her bed wide awake, her hands on top of her stomach. She knew what day it was and she felt a bit numb. Derek had died 5 years ago. Link was sleeping next to her, not wanting to wake him she slowly got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. She stood in the showers as the hot water burned her skin, all she thought about was her brother. She missed him but today he was all she could think about. After she finished her shower she changed and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. She could hear the water being turned in, she guessed Link had already awakened and was taking a shower. A few minutes later she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

“Good morning,” Link said smiling at her 

“Hey, good morning,” she said giving him a small smile. 

“You woke up early this morning,” he said grabbing a mug 

“Yea, I couldn’t really sleep this little peanut kept moving all night,” Amelia said placing a hand on the top of her belly

“He should know that you need to sleep,” he said placing a hand on her stomach 

“I don’t think our child likes to sleep. Imagine when he actually comes out, we will never sleep again,” she said letting out a chuckle

“Well we better get enough sleep now,” he said smiling

“Are you ready to go?” he asked her 

“Actually you go ahead, I have to take care of something before going in,” she responded 

“Everything okay?” he asked her worried 

“Everything’s fine, I just have to go do something,” Amelia reassured him. After Link had left, Amelia grabbed her bag and got in her car. She stopped at a flower shop before she got to the cemetery. She hadn’t visited her brother in so long, because every time she did all she felt was pain. Derek was her favorite person in the entire world and he was taken from her. 

Amelia was 8 months pregnant and the closer she got to her due date, the more she wished her brother was there. She wished he would have been able to see how much she’s grown in the last few years. Amelia got out of her car and made her way over to her brother’s grave. She started at the headstone and placed the flowers in front of it. 

“Hey, I really miss you, you know,” she said attempting to sit down on the grass. 

“Also you should know that I’m seeing someone, his name is Link and you would definitely approve of him. I think you two would’ve become really good friends,” she said lowering her head looking at the ground. 

“I’m pregnant, and it’s a boy. I wish you could be here to see this. I am super pregnant I feel like I’m about to pop at any moment but I couldn’t be happier,” she felt sadness overtaken her but she was also happy. 

“Also just so you know, Mer and the kids are great. Zola is so smart and picks up everything we say,” she laughed “Bailey has been saying the word funny before everything, it’s so cute and Ellis is just a bundle of joy, she happy all the time, I wish you could’ve met her. I’m not the only one missing you,” she said as tears started to gather at the corner of her eyes. 

“I saw mom, Nancy and Kathleen, they’re doing good. Everyone’s good, we just miss you so much. I miss you so much,” she said letting the tears roll down her cheek. She sat there for a few minutes before getting up to leave. 

“I’ll be back, I love you Derek,” she said as she turned around and made her way to the car. Amelia drove to the hospital, her brother still on her mind. 

Amelia got to the hospital and changed into her scrubs. She had two surgeries scheduled for the day, one in 30 minutes and another one later that day. She got prepped and headed to the OR. After the surgery, she went to check on the rest of her patients and was at the nurse’s station when Link approached her. She hadn’t talked to him since he had left the house. Link saw that something was bothering Amelia. 

“Hey you okay?” Link asked seeing her facial expression, he knew Amelia had something on her mind

“Yeah I’m fine,” she lied 

“Amelia I know you’re not okay, what’s wrong? You can talk to me,” he said as he caressed her arm 

“I’m fine Link, really,” she lied again. Amelia knew she could talk to him about anything but she knew the moment she talked about Derek she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from crying. Link could see hurt in her eyes, he grabbed her hand and took her to their spot, the plant room. 

“Amelia, I can see something is really bothering you. Please talk to me,” he begged her 

“Today is the anniversary of Derek’s death. Today marks the day that my favorite person in the entire world died,” she said holding off the tears. 

“Amelia I’m so sorry I didn’t know,” he said pulling her into a hug. He wrapped his hands around her, trying to comfort her. 

“I went to visit his grave this morning. It’s been so long since I’ve been because I can never bring myself to go. But today was different, I wanted to tell him I was happy and that I wished he was here to see me, and to meet our little peanut. I miss him so much, every day,” she said letting out the tears she fought so hard to keep in.

“Amelia he would be so proud of you, for everything you’ve accomplished. I know I didn’t know him but I know he would be so happy to see everything you’ve build for yourself,” Link told her. 

“I just wish he could be here. I wish I could go back to that day and at least get to say goodbye to him. That’s what hurts the most, that I didn’t get to tell him I loved him and I didn’t get to say goodbye,” Amelia said crying even harder. For so long she blamed Meredith for not allowing her to say goodbye but she knew it wasn’t her fault because the love of her life had died. 

“He knew you loved him, and he’s looking down seeing you have the life you’ve wanted,” Link said. He was right, Derek would be proud of her for the life she’s built for herself. She missed him. 


End file.
